<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Goes With Everything by wallbanger2008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908359">Green Goes With Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008'>wallbanger2008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apritello, But not in all of them, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another TMNT 2012 one shot collection! Most of these stories revolve around Apritello, but there might be a few other things sneaking in here and there. Check the chapter names for ratings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Names (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of these days I’m going to run out of one shots to write. But that day is not today! 25 seemed like a good place to close out Tasty Apritello One Shots, and I had a bunch of ficlets sitting in my Google docs, so they’re going to go in here. Most are gonna be Apritello, but you might see some other stuff. Depends on how the TMNT spirit moves me. </p>
<p>These days, I’m not really taking prompts, but if you have any ideas/headcanons you’d like to share, feel free to do so. I never know what’s going to ignite inspiration, so I love hearing other people’s thoughts on the off chance it sparks something in me.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>April doesn’t love pet names, but that doesn’t mean Don Juan-atello doesn’t manage to slip a few in when they’re hitting the sheets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s <em>baby</em> in the morning. </p><p>
  <em>“Come here, baby.”</em>
</p><p>He reaches across the bed, still half asleep, grabbing for her and pulling her into his arms. His arms feel strong and snug around her as he buries his face into the back of her neck and presses himself against her. </p><p>April’s still shaking off the cobwebs of sleep, but she knows when she feels his hardness rubbing up against her from behind that she’ll wake up soon enough. </p><p>
  <em>“Baby, you feel so good.” </em>
</p><p>When they make love in the morning, it’s slow and syrupy. Donnie spoons her to him as his hips roll languorously behind her. It’s a nice way to wake up, rocking back and forth on her side with Donnie, feeling every inch of him moving in and out of her. She’s always so sensitive in the morning. </p><p>He always keeps one hand on her breasts, not so much squeezing or playing with them as instead he cups them and uses his hand to hold her tight against him. After a while his other hand will find its way between her legs and begin rubbing at her, signaling that he’s getting close and he doesn’t want to leave her out.</p><p>
  <em>“Come for me, baby.”</em>
</p><p>Donnie’s finger strums against her clit as his hips speed up, never quite hitting the speed or intensity that he can ramp up to when they have sex at night, but it’s still enough. April grabs at his arm, clutching onto where it’s still wrapped around her like an iron bar. She feels his breath panting on her neck and the backs of her shoulders and when she comes, she feels completely surrounded by him. After he finishes, he withdraws and picks himself up until he’s half on top of her and kisses her. It’s always warm and sweet, and it’s her favorite way to be woken up.</p>
<hr/><p>April is always <em>baby</em> in the morning, but for the rest of the day, she’s April.</p><p>Donnie knows she isn’t super fond of pet names. So when they have sex in the afternoon or at night, when they’re both fully awake, he calls her by her name.</p><p>And there’s some magic in that, too. For a long time, he never thought he’d be able to moan her name when her lips wrap around his cock. He’d never get to sigh, “April,” on that first glorious thrust inside her when his eyes flutter shut and his senses are nearly overwhelmed by her tight, wet heat.</p><p>But now he gets to say her name as much as he’d like. He chants it sometimes as he pumps in and out of her: “April, April, April…” </p><p>And when he comes, he grunts it out, short and choppy across the two syllables: “Ap-<em>ril</em>!”</p><p>It really doesn’t matter to him what he gets to call her when he has sex with her. Because at the end of the day… all that does matter is that he <em>gets to have sex with her. </em></p><p>But that doesn’t mean other names never slip out. </p>
<hr/><p>She’s <em>princess</em> if he’s drunk.</p><p>Drunk or high like the time he’d been zonked out on pain meds for a broken foot but still managed to convince April to have sex with him anyway. She’d figured it out the second the word slipped past his lips. She’d been riding him, circling her hips and grinding herself down onto him when he’d groaned out: </p><p>
  <em>“Oh…that feels so good princess…”</em>
</p><p>She should have known. When Donnie calls her princess, sex is different--sloppier, for one. Donnie is precise in bed. It’s not a sexy word, but it’s accurate. He knows the exact spots on April’s body that drive her wild and he knows the angles and pressure needed to send her over the edge. </p><p>But when the ‘P’ word drops--usually after an evening hanging out with Casey and/or Raph--all that precision is out the door. He’s all over her, landing hot, opened mouth kisses across her skin while his hips move unsteadily against her. </p><p>
  <em> “You’re gorgeous, princess.” </em>
</p><p>She’s less likely to come without having to use her own fingers when he’s like this, but it isn’t all bad. Drunk Donnie is a very sweet Donnie, and in addition to calling her ‘princess,’ he’s a lot more effusive in his praise for her, babbling on and on about how much he loves her and her body while he fucks her. After he comes, he cuddles up around her, enveloping her in his long limbs, and instantly falling asleep, leaving April to wiggle out from his heavy embrace in order to get herself cleaned up.</p><p>She doesn’t love being called princess, but she tolerates it. </p>
<hr/><p>She’s his <em>good girl</em> if they’re getting rough.</p><p>
  <em>“Take it. Like a good girl.”</em>
</p><p>He hisses it out through his teeth as he pummels into her, his hands never leaving her hips except to land a sharp swat on her ass as he yanks her back onto his cock over and over again. It took April a while to convince Donnie that she liked this, that she liked when he was rough with her, when he threw her around in bed. He’d been so worried he’d hurt her if he wasn’t careful. </p><p>But eventually she’d won out and Donnie had learned that his girlfriend wasn’t made of porcelain. She knows that their version of ‘rough’ still pales in comparison to what other couples get up to (Karai’s an oversharer), but it works for her. </p><p>
  <em>“Come for me. Be a good girl and come for me.”</em>
</p><p>Some women don’t mind being called things like ‘slut’ in the middle of a good, hard fucking. Some women even like it. April’s not sure how she’d feel, because Donnie refuses to call her anything he sees as denigrating. She’s never asked him to, but she knows him well enough to know what his response would be. </p><p>Instead, he calls her his good girl when he drills into her, the tip of his thick cock bumping against the back of her channel and making her cry out repeatedly. He leans over her so that his plastron is smack up against her back and whispers it hoarsely in her ear. </p><p>
  <em>“Such a good girl, taking all this dick. Come for me, I wanna feel you coming around this dick.”</em>
</p><p>April’s not sure when Donnie got so bold or so damn good at talking dirty or when she developed such a praise kink, but she doesn’t care. When he’s working her over like that and whispering filth in her ear, she goes off like a firework on the Fourth of July. </p>
<hr/><p>Despite her not being fond of pet names, Donnie manages to sneak them in there. </p><p>
  <em> Baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Princess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good Girl. </em>
</p><p>April likes some more than others, but at the end of the day, she’s fine with all of them. But if Donnie’s going to call her anything other than ‘April’ during sex, her hands-down favorite is barely a pet name at all.</p><p>She loves when he calls her <em>mine</em>.</p><p>It doesn’t happen often and it’s usually dependent on the circumstances of the day. Maybe Casey was a little too friendly. Maybe she went to a party that he obviously couldn’t attend. Maybe an enemy got a little too handsy or leered at her during a fight. If Donnie mutters “mine” during sex, it’s because something happened that triggered his possessive side. </p><p>“<em>Mine</em>.”</p><p>He whispers it, half to himself, as his hips thrust rhythmically against hers and he scoops his arms under her to hold her a little closer to him. It’s her cue to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him back, wordlessly reassuring him that she is, in fact, his. </p><p>“<em>Mine</em>.”</p><p>It comes out mumbled because his mouth is full of her breasts, kissing the skin and pulling her nipples between his lips. His fingers wind into her hair, anchoring her to him and she wraps her legs around him as he keeps moving in and out of her. </p><p>“<em>Mine</em>.”</p><p>He grunts it out, his forehead pressed against hers, the two of them sharing the same air as they push frantically against each other. He angles his hips so his dick rubs against her clit with each thrust and she knows it’s because he doesn’t want to sacrifice his hold on her to slip a hand down to help get her off with his finger. </p><p>He doesn’t need to. She’s able to come this way, too, and when she does, she makes sure the word on her lips is Donnie’s favorite thing to be called during sex.</p><p>“<em>Yours</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hah yeah, I actually like the idea of these two using the occasional schmoopy name for each other, especially when they’re going at it. TFW you’ve got conflicting head canons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Natural (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donnie overhears a debate between Raph and Casey. One that he really wishes he hadn’t.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, do you know how rare that is? I mean, even if that’s not a dye job...”</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it matches, usually. Right? What else would it be? Black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be blonde, yo. I’ve seen girls online that were like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie could hear the two of them slurring their words and clinking their bottles from halfway across the lair as he made his way to the kitchen. Raph had been nursing a broken leg for the last couple of weeks, which meant he was grounded from patrols. So to keep him company--and sane--Casey had been down in the lair every weekend, playing the dutiful drinking buddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard somewhere that you can tell by the eyebrows,” Casey mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hers are dark...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I think she pencils them with makeup or some shit. They could be red under all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie was only half paying attention to whatever it was they were talking about as he approached the kitchen for a late night snack. He only fully tuned in when he heard his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Donnie would know, ask him,” he heard Casey saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh, no way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie paused outside the kitchen, listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, he’s your brother,” said Casey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why I won’t do it. That’s his girlfriend you’re talking about,” Raph scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie had heard enough. He pushed aside the curtain divider and loudly cleared his throat. Casey and Raph  went quiet immediately and exchanged a guilty look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hellooo,” he said slowly, looking back and forth between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” they chorused back awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie let the silence build for a bit, enjoying that he’d clearly caught them in the middle of something, before finally speaking. “So… something you wanted to ask me? About April?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph looked down at his beer and shook his head. “Nope.” He took a long drink and shot a warning look at Casey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey narrowed his eyes and looked at Raph, then at Donnie, then back at Raph. He took a defiant swig of his beer, then blurted out, “Is April a <em>natural</em> redhead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie snorted. “Uh, yeah. Of course she is.” He turned to Raph. “You knew that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph’s eyes grew round and he stared at Donnie. “Whaaa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey also had a look of shock on his face as he glanced back and forth between the brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should both know that,” Donnie said. Casey and Raph were now exchanging confused looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie rolled his eyes. These two had obviously been drinking for a while. “We’ve all lived with her for long enough periods of time,” he explained as if he were talking to two young children. “At the farmhouse? In space? Her roots would’ve grown in. We would have seen--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by Raph and Casey bursting out into hysterical, drunk laughter, and was instantly confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he shouted to be heard over the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We meant do the curtains match the drapes!” Casey laughed, pounding his fist on the table with glee. “Is she a natural redhead? You know, down there…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie felt a surge of anger go through him. “What!?” He swore, when these two drank together it was like they shared a single brain cell between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I’m not telling you that,” he scoffed as he stomped past them to the fridge, intent on grabbing his snack and getting the hell out of there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” he heard Raph lightly scolding Casey behind his back. “I told you he wouldn’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry man!” Casey called out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie sighed as he grabbed a yogurt cup and turned around. “It’s fine,” he huffed, ready to chalk this up to Raph and Casey being drunken idiots. “Just don’t let me hear you talking about it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph and Casey nodded solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And <em>definitely</em> don’t let April hear you talking about it,” Donnie added as he made his way out. “She’d take her tessen straight to your balls if she ever got wind of this,” he warned, and they nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them remained silent as he left, but the moment the curtain had swung back into place behind him, he heard Casey’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude. Do you think she’d use her tessen, or would she just make them explode with her mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Depends on how much mess she wants to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she used her tessen, I wonder if I could get mine sewn back on. Like a finger. If not, I’d keep them in a jar. Could be cool…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie groaned quietly and shook his head. <em>Idiots</em>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know Casey and Raph have had this conversation. You just somehow know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playing Doctor (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donnie rides the struggle bus while he patches up April after a fight. </p><p>This is pre-relationship Apritello, but I think you’ll agree with me when I say they are definitely headed in the right direction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was ironic. Being the unofficial team doctor meant that he was in charge of making everyone whole and well again, but he had a feeling that doing so was a little detrimental to his own health. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not all the time, of course. It was no big deal to patch up Raph for the 11th time that month or even to reset Mikey’s wrist when he hurt it skateboarding. Treating his brothers was no sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, April on the other hand… yeah, there was some sweat involved. Some awkward, geeky sweat that gathered at his temples in those moments when he was allowed to run his hands over her body in order to assess the damage. He’d told her time and again that she could go to a real doctor, but she always refused. Doctors ask questions, and besides, going to Donnie was faster. And cheaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he rubbed antiseptic onto her cuts, popped her shoulder back into place, and helped her work out a mean knot in her back. He wasn’t going to complain, even though having to touch April O’Neil while keeping up a strictly professional facade might be the death of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And today, he could practically see the Grim Reaper waiting for him on the other side of his lab. April was sitting up on his makeshift examining table, wearing a thin, white sheet over her lap, and from what he could tell, not much else from the waist down. <em>Sweet Ada Lovelace. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Come on, D. Pull yourself together. She trusts you to help her, so stop acting like a pathetic horndog. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and approached the table. “Ok, um, can you show me… uh, sorry, I just need to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” April said, matter of factly since unlike him, she was nowhere near cardiac arrest. She grabbed the hem of her blanket and pulled it up, ruching the fabric between her legs and exposing a messy four-inch cut that arched across the upper portion of her inner thigh, just a couple inches from her groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie felt a flash of anger toward Tiger Claw for inflicting the wound, but it was quickly eclipsed by an aching longing. This was April O’Neil’s inner thigh, so, sooo close to… <em>Focus, Don. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm ok, it looks pretty clean, but you’re going to need stitches,” he mumbled as he sat down in his chair in front of her. Bad move. He was now eye level with her groin and the implication of that was making his head spin. He forced himself to ignore it. If he was going to have to stitch her up, he’d need to be in control of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, April, I’m gonna run some numbing ointment on you, then some disinfectant before we start with the stitches,” he heard himself say as he kept his eyes on her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you gotta do, D,” she said, keeping one hand bunched in the wad of fabric between her legs while the other flexed on her knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie grabbed a tub of numbing cream he kept on hand and scooped some out onto his fingertip. He stared at her leg for a moment, then swallowed, “Um, could you spread your legs a little wider for me?” His voice cracked as he spoke and he blushed. Of all the things he never thought he’d say to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dared to look at her face and found she was biting her lip to keep from smiling and visibly fighting to maintain her poker face. <em>Well, better than scoffing or wrinkling her nose, </em>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I-I need more room,” he muttered, still pink in the cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” She spread her legs a little wider and great Galileo’s ghost, was that the edge of her panties he was seeing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was going to die tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to get a grip, he moved closer and pressed his finger to April’s thigh (his mouth went dry, his hand was on April’s <em>inner thigh</em>) and began to apply the cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April hissed and her thigh twitched as he made contact with the abused area, and he looked up to make sure she was ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… it’s just… cold,” she breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he brainlessly echoed back, and hastily finished up smearing the cream around, trying hard not to read too hard into the goosebumps that had erupted on April’s skin. <em>She’s just cold</em>. He finished up quickly, careful not to smear the cream over a wider surface than was strictly necessary. That stuff was hard to come by, so waste not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He switched over to the disinfectant and began to sweep it gently over her skin, glancing back up again to check in on April. She seemed pretty ok with this. Her breathing was a little uneven and shallow, but that was probably due to pain or nerves. He highly doubted it had anything to do with him. Guess it was no big deal for her, having him so close to her while her legs were spread open and his hand was on her thigh. It was almost disappointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Fucking… pull it together Donatello.</em><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A doctor wouldn’t be checking their patient out. They’d be professional: assess the wound, treat it, and go on with their day. They wouldn’t be thinking about how smooth their patient’s skin was, or how adorable their freckles looked, or wondering if those freckles continued up and under what he now was 100% sure were peach-colored panties. With tiny lacy trim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a doctor would definitely not be wondering what would happen if they just kept sliding their hand up their patient’s thigh to see what that lacy trim felt like, or even what it might feel like to slip their hand under their patient’s panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Fuck</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie let out a long breath and turned to return the tubs of numbing cream and disinfectant to a nearby table. He grabbed his needle and surgical thread and turned back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April was eyeing the needle apprehensively. “It won’t hurt,” he assured her. “You’ve had stitches before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, in my arm,” she said. “But my bicep’s a little less sensitive than, well.” She jerked her head southward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, that’s what the numbing agent is for,” Donnie said, trying hard not to think about sensitive inner thighs. He definitely would not be thinking about that later that night. Nope. “I’d tell you to try pinching yourself, but I didn’t numb a large area and you'd probably wind up pinching your cut and that wouldn’t be good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s ok. I-I trust you,” she said. “Stitch me up, Doctor D.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning despite himself, Donnie focused on threading the needle (god damn these big hands), then put a hand on April’s thigh next to her cut. She jumped a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” he said quickly, withdrawing the hand and holding it up as if to indicate his innocence. “I just need to steady myself, not trying to get fresh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April let out a snort. “No, I’m sorry,” she laughed nervously. “It’s just… I’m not used to being touched. There, I mean.” She shook out her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Donnie,” she said, sounding calmer. “You can touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her carefully, Donnie put his hand back on her thigh. This time she just smiled encouragingly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you might feel a little tugging, same as when I did your arm,” he warned her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and he bent his head to work, thankful for having a task that required his full attention. Nothing to think about other than pushing the needle in, threading the needle out. Pushing it in, threading out. In, out. In, out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed April was being quieter than usual. Usually, she chattered away with him while he fixed her up. But she hadn’t made a peep. Oh well. It was probably better for his concentration anyway. These stitches needed to be good. He refused to be the one responsible for marring such perfect skin with an ugly scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got into a rhythm and was three quarters of the way done when he noticed the skin around April’s wound was turning pink. He pulled back and saw that her entire inner thigh was pink. <em>Shit</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Are we done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Donnie said. “Your thigh is flushed. I’m just worried about a possible infection. I should take a sample.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… that… might not be necessary?” April said haltingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie looked up at her and noticed her cheeks were now pink as well. “April?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughhh, sorry,” she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched in fascination as April covered her face with the hand that wasn’t holding her gown in place between her legs. April rarely got embarrassed. What was this about? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… your breath,” she explained from behind her hand. “You’re breathing on me, and it tickles a little? I guess that’s how I’d describe it? Anyway… ugh. Sorry. It’s not an infection. Probably. It’s just… me. That’s how I react when I… uh, yeah.” She lowered her hand but didn’t return his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie’s eyes darted back and forth between April’s pink face and her pink thigh. He wasn’t entirely certain what she was getting at, but a small ember of hope flickered to life inside of him. If he didn’t know any better, he’d suspect that she’d just admitted to… being aroused right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did know better. Because there was just no way. No way that April had become aroused from him being bent between her legs, breathing on her upper inner thigh while he tended to her. She was just ticklish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what to say in response to that, so he said nothing and bowed his head back down to finish the job. Mindfully keeping his mouth shut, he began breathing through his nose instead as he resumed suturing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtles may have lost most of their species’ enhanced olfactory capabilities in their mutations, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t smell anything at all. And right now, breathing through his nose, Donnie was being hit with a heavy, sweet musky scent that he hadn’t picked up on before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand paused for a second as he registered what exactly he was smelling, tilting his head ever so slightly so that his nose was now angled toward the space between April’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Yeah, this was it. He was going to die. Just keel over and die and April would have to find some way to explain to his brothers why Donnie had been struck down in the middle of giving her stitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hammered against his chest as he squinted at the cut in April’s leg and fought to focus himself enough to finish. Just a couple more stitches. Then he’d be done and he could get the hell out of here. He’d go to his room, shut the door and then he’d be able to process all this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was absolutely not going to think about how if he moved his head less than six inches to the right he’d be able to bury his face between April’s legs. How many times had he fantasized about doing just that? How many times had he imagined getting up close and very personal with April’s pussy while her legs were thrown over his shoulders? He was so close now… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth and finished the final suture, relieved that he had somehow managed to keep his growing erection in check and hidden away. Because how embarrassing would that have been? He could practically hear April in his head: Thanks for stitching me up, D and OH MY GOD what is that!? Then she’d probably slap him and run away. That’s what women did on TV, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, ok. Let me just bandage you up and we’ll be done,” he said, his voice sounding huskier than he’d intended. <em>Get a grip, man! </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” April said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie reached for the bandages and looked up at her. Her cheeks were still pink and her chest rose and fell a little more than usual with each breath. Man, if he didn’t know any better…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat again and turned back to the now stitched up cut. He carefully placed a bandage over it and smoothed it out along the edges, running his fingertips over her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his finger finished its path along the bottom of the bandage, the muscle under her skin jumped again, and Donnie looked up in time to watch as April let out a little moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped. <em>Ho boy. Hooooo boy.</em> He was thisclose to dropping down and effectively destroying their friendship by traumatizing her with his mutant dick. This needed to end. Now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the bandage one last gentle pat, then reluctantly scooted his chair back, removing himself from between April’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, you’re all patched up. Keep the wound clean and change the bandage every six hours. We should be able to remove the stitches in a week.” He nearly tripped over the last word as he realized he’d have to do this again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April nodded and let the sheet drop back down until it covered her lap. “Um, great. Thanks, D,” she said, sounding a little breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment, long enough for Donnie to entertain a brief fantasy involving scooping April up in his arms and taking her to his room where he’d kiss her cut better before licking his way up her thigh until he was able to stick his tongue in her… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-ya guess I’ll just get dressed then,” April quietly interrupted his thoughts. She was fiddling with the top of the sheet and looking thoughtfully at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Right. I’ll, um, give you some privacy.” Donnie backed away awkwardly and left the lab, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sagged against the metal frame. He had one week to get himself together. One week until he’d be back between April’s thighs, just inches away from a heaven that was absolutely not ever going to be for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup. This whole Doctor Don thing was going to be the death of him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor, thirsty Donnie. </p><p>...Wonder if it would help or not if he knew April was also feeling some things there?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kirby (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirby O’Neil has given a lot to The Cause over the years. Just sayin’. </p>
<p>(Also, as a point of reference, the name ‘Siobhan’ is pronounced ‘Shi-VAWN’. Saving you a Google search in case you didn’t know.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kirby O’Neil was 18, if you asked him what his prized possession was, he wouldn’t have had to think very hard. It was definitely his vintage Volkswagen bus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d worked hard to save up for that van, putting away as much money as he could from his job slinging ice cream at Dairy Queen. It had been relatively cheap, already 11 years old and 9 years out of style. It was 1984 and it would be another decade before the hippie culture would be considered nostalgically cool again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t matter to Kirby. He loved his van, which his friends made fun of and called ‘the hippie bus’ or ‘the shaggin’ wagon,’ but he (privately) called Siobhan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siobhan the van took him everywhere he wanted to go, including on his first date with the future Mrs. O’Neil. He knew she was a special girl from the second she saw Siobhan and shrieked with joy instead of with derisive laughter. By the time they’d made love for the first time (in the back of the van, of course), he already knew she was the one.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Kirby O’Neil was 28, if you asked him about his most prized possession, he would have said his house. True, he didn’t have to work for it like he had for his van, but that didn’t mean he loved it any less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no matter who you were, inheriting a nice, big farmhouse from your in-laws was pretty cherry. Especially if you were fresh out of grad school with bucketloads of student debt and only just starting to climb the research psychologist career ladder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, the farmhouse was old and in need of a little love, but he and his wife could handle that. And it was so peaceful. And there was so much land. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Land that would be great to chase after children on, his wife often reminded him. The house was big and they were excited to try to fill it up with some kids now that he was finally out of school. They hadn’t had any luck yet, but he wasn’t going to complain about the trying. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ten years later, when Kirby O’Neil was 38, if you asked him about prized possessions, he would have chuckled and said they were all irrelevant. The only thing that truly mattered in his life was his eight year old little girl, April. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confident and funny, beautiful and fiery, April was the apple of her father’s eye. He loved her more than he ever thought it would be possible to love anything. It was just the two of them now, and on darker nights he sometimes worried over what he would have done if he were the only one able to get away from the farmhouse on that strange horrible night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most days he chose not to think about it. Or about <em>her</em>. And besides, there was so much more to focus on now. Parenting is a full time gig, especially if you’re doing it solo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, April made it pretty easy. Most of the time. She was a good kid. Her teachers loved her and she had a good group of little friends. She did like to push boundaries more than he had when he was a kid, but who knew… maybe that was just a phase.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>By the time Kirby O’Neil turned 48, his life had been turned upside down. He supposed the same could be said for anyone living in New York during the Kraang invasion, but still, he probably had a few extra helpings of weird on his plate than most people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now if you asked him about what was most important, he would have paused for a moment, then quietly said, “My humanity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being mutated not once, but twice had taught him not to take being of sound mind for granted. And now that the Hamatos were in his life, he could no longer take the privilege of being human for granted, either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And perhaps that’s why he was so generous with them, even after they continued to take and take until they’d absconded with all the things that were special to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They commandeered his precious Siobhan and made her into a war machine. Well, at least it led to him being human again (and the salvation of New York). And really, she was over 40 years old. She probably wasn’t going to make it much longer. But now she might, with Donatello’s help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They invaded his farmhouse and left sizable shell-shaped dents in the mattresses and small damages here and there—a broken window on the first floor, a barn door knocked off its hinges. Fine. He didn’t intend on ever moving back there anyway. Not after what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their carelessness led to the first time he’d ever experienced the terror of truly losing himself, of losing his humanity. But they’d found a way to fix him, and they’d even taken care of his daughter while he was… incapacitated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brought him to April. Of all the things the turtles had taken, his daughter was the one that hurt the most. Sure, she was still there, still living at home with him. But he knew in his bones she was already gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would never lead a normal life. Not completely, anyway. She’d always have to keep part of herself in the shadows. Not exactly what every father wants for their daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used to imagine that April would grow up and put that brain of hers to good use, maybe even follow in his footsteps. She’d meet a nice man, settle down, and give him grandbabies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still claimed she was going to go to college, so maybe that first part was still a possibility. If she was able to keep herself safe (he didn’t like thinking about the very real possibility that she might not always be able to). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that settling down and having grandbabies dream was fading away real fast. Especially since April announced she and Donatello were dating. And that they were serious. Kirby didn’t understand it, how she could possibly be attracted to… that, but he tried to be supportive. And he tried even harder not to imagine what might be happening in the back of Siobhan when his daughter and her giant mutated turtle boyfriend went out together. Instead he just tried to enjoy his time with April, knowing that the day might be fast approaching when she decided to move out… either to a dorm or, as it was becoming increasingly more likely, to the sewers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yes, the turtles had taken a lot from him. Almost everything, in fact. But April was still here. As was New York. And Kirby knew it was all because of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what was a van worth compared to the entire population of the city? What was an old farmhouse compared to his humanity? What was a daughter potentially living happily as a ninja in the sewers compared to a daughter violently taken and used against her will by aliens? Who was he to complain?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I’m not sure when it happened, but at some point the Kirbster became a low key fav for me. *shrugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Red (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Donnie wasn’t the only turtle who had a thing for April?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s probably wrong, he thinks each time he begins to touch himself. Well, wrong-ish. Is it really wrong if it doesn’t hurt anyone and no one ever finds out about it? Wrong-ish it is then. And he’s ok with wrong-ish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’ll never have to know that he thinks about her this way. He’s been good—never betraying any hint that he thinks of her as more than just a friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, it’s not exactly hard to look reserved next to Donnie. No one notices a quiet crush next to a bumbling, awkward, loud, borderline obsession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raph’s had a crush on April ever since the first time he watched her running through her katas with Splinter, when he saw the graceful lines of her body cutting and jabbing through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, that was a few months <em>after</em> Donnie loudly proclaimed to all who would listen that he was going after April. </p>
<p>
  <span>And Raph knows you don’t cut in on your brother’s dance. No matter how flailing and seemingly hopeless it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he stays quiet. He admires April from afar. He watches the smooth curves of her body as she trains with them and tries not to stare too long at her boobs when they’re bouncing next to him as they run across rooftops together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they’re at the farmhouse, he watches Donnie make a complete fool of himself over that stupid music box and wonders if this is it. When Bigfoot comes along, his hope flairs up and he nearly tips his hand when he points out how Donnie should learn from this experience. That April does not like him that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure what he would do if Donnie ever gave up. What’s the protocol for this sort of thing? Wait a couple months then ask if it’s cool? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s all for naught because all of a sudden Donnie and April seem closer somehow. He doesn’t know what happened or when it happened, but something between them has changed and now he’s back to square one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to watching the way her shorts cling to her ass, back to imagining what it would be like to take her by the hips, back to stroking himself and thinking of how her tits would bounce as she rode him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves his brother, but he hates the fact he noticed her first. Because he can see that somehow, impossibly, it’s working. Donnie is getting through to her. He can see it in their body language and in the way they talk to each other. He sees how Donnie is the one April always runs to when she’s in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is bullshit, by the way, because everyone knows he’s the better fighter. If you want help with your homework, sure, go to Donnie. But if you’re being chased by footbots, call Raph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she never calls him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if Casey suspects. Probably not, his intuition is shit and he’s too wrapped up in his own crush on April. It makes him wonder sometimes. What is up with this girl that makes her so irresistible to so many of them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he remembers her heart. How sweet she can be, how open-minded. How she’s an easy laugh and doesn’t withhold when it comes to smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaaand then he remembers other things. Her tits, her ass. The shape of her legs. Those big blue eyes and that red, red hair he’s just dying to touch. To pull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s always loved the color red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he keeps touching himself, pumping his fist over his cock and thinking about what it would be like to have her lips stretched around him. It would be a snug fit, no matter which set he was fucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s wrong-ish and definitely a lost cause, but what is he gonna do? It’s not like he knows a whole lot of girls. And he doesn’t exactly see himself meeting any new ones anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is a pity, because he’d jump at the chance to dump this crush. He just needs someone who can help him do it. It’s a tall order though. This new girl would have to be amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like… <em>out of this world</em> amazing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’ve read some of my other stuff, you might have picked up on the fact that I have a thing for making Raph flirt with April or acknowledging that he notices her and thinks she’s attractive. </p>
<p>Idk what it means but I think it just culminated in this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peeping Tom (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Casey gets an eyeful when he accidentally catches a glimpse of April and Donnie together. He should probably just move on and pretend like it never happened. Probably. </p>
<p>I’m dedicating this one to Dubpubs for A) all the support you’ve thrown my way, B) all the amazing art you’ve created for my fics, and C) being down to ride for Casey Jones. Hehhhhh. 💜</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Casey doesn’t mean to do it, the first time it happens. And it can hardly be considered his fault. Like, close your damn door, dude! Jesus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d all traveled out to the farmhouse for a  week of R&amp;R. Casey is a city kid through and through, but even he enjoys the change of scenery. It’s chill, and smoking up in the woods beats getting high on a fire escape any day. He likes how the smell of his weed combines with the piney scent of the woods; you just don’t get that in the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s his intention, anyway, when it happens. Everyone’s heading out to the nearby lake for a swim, and he’s doubled back to grab his stash for him and Raph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The farmhouse is quiet at first when he enters. He knows April and Donnie are around here somewhere, but when he’s met with silence he figures they’re out in the barn. Probably working on another experiment in Donnie’s lab away from home. Casey walks up the steps, minding his own business, and turns right toward the room he shares with Raph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t make it there. Not at first. There’s a room between the landing and his room, where April and Donnie sleep. He’s about two steps away from passing it when he hears something that makes him pause: a weird noise he’s never heard before--somewhere between a moan and a purring sound… like from a very large cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another step and he realizes April’s door is shut, but it’s not latched. There’s about an inch of space between the door jamb and the door where anyone could see in. The noise rips through the air again, and now Casey can hear an additional sound: squeaking bed springs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey freezes, realizing what he’s hearing. <em>Holy shit, are you fucking kidding me? </em>He glances at the door again, eyeing the gap that would let him see… but no. That’s wrong. He’s no Peeping Tom. He takes a deep breath and walks by as swiftly and as quietly as he can. He runs into his room, grabs the bag that contains his weed, grinder, and Jessi, his bowl, from his bedside table, and gets ready to sneak back past the love nest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t account for the fact that from this angle, it’s a straight shot through the crack in the door to April’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight’s like a tractor beam--once it catches him he can’t look away. He finds himself glued to the spot, just out of sight, and staring. </span>
  <span>April is on top, and he can see the way her thighs are spread wide over Donnie’s hips as she rides him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey’s got a perfect view of her ass as she snaps her hips back and forth, and for the first time in years, he feels a small sting of jealousy. He’s long over his crush on April and his rivalry with Donnie, and he’s been able to have his own fun with more than a few girls, but still. A nice ass is a nice ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And April has a nice ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s moving quickly, and Casey can tell from here that she must be close. He watches as Donnie’s big hands grip onto her waist and he starts fucking up into her, forcing all sorts of filthy noises to come spilling out of her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey can feel himself responding, and palms himself through his jeans with his free hand. He knows this isn’t right… but goddamn if it isn’t one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen. He zeroes in on where April’s body meets Donnie’s and holy fuck, he feels himself getting harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie’s dick is… well, it ain’t small. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Fuck, he must be stretching the shit out of her</em>, he thinks to himself. A not-so-small part of him wishes he could get closer, so he could see the way her lips are probably gripping onto Donnie’s shaft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listens as April lets out a loud wail and sees the way her back arches and her thighs tighten around Donnie. Something about it snaps him back to reality and he treads quickly and carefully past their room. He’s glad he’s got a good ten minute walk between here and the lake, because this boner is going to need a few minutes to subside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, he thinks about what he saw, and winds up having to lock himself in the bathroom for some private time. When he’s done, he stares down at his dick in his hand and feels torn. On one hand, he knows that was wrong. But… it was so fucking hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next week, Casey starts to get real observant. He notices when April and Donnie sneak off, or when they’re conspicuously missing from the group. He doesn’t try to follow them, that would be crossing the arbitrary line he’s drawn for himself. Because he knows he shouldn’t have watched. It’s not something he should actively be trying to do again. But… if he should stumble upon the two of them going at it again, well. He’s not going to go around lecturing people about closing doors. Not his style. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five days later, Casey gets another chance, through sheer dumb luck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s in the barn, tinkering under the truck and has been day drinking for a few hours when the beer and the heat of the day start to hit him. <em>What the hell</em>, he thinks,<em> it’s a country vacation</em>, and he climbs up into the small hay loft, intent on taking a nap—one that won’t get interrupted by Raph barging into the room or Mikey throwing pots and pans around downstairs in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s barely asleep when he hears the barn door slam shut and the locking bar being brought down, followed by the sounds of April and Donnie giggling and whispering to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Oh shit, is this happening?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still feeling a little mentally fuzzy, Casey slowly rolls and peers over the edge of the loft, keeping himself out of view. From his position, he can see April sitting on Donnie’s workbench. Donnie is bent over in his chair in front of her, and he’s slightly blocking Casey’s view of April getting thoroughly eaten out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April’s pants and moans travel up through the hay loft, and even though Casey can’t really see anything between her legs other than the back of Don’s head, the noises are enough to get him hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he listens to April coming, he palms himself again, biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from groaning. Any mental cobwebs have long since been shaken off. He’s completely alert as he watches Donnie stand up and position himself in between April’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that they’ll probably take turns using him as a hitting dummy if he gets caught, Casey keeps watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he looks like an idiot. Like a pervert. Because, well, he’s being both those things. But fuck it, because the spank bank is getting filled to the brim right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Donnie begins to fuck April, slowly and deeply. April is holding on to his shoulders and has her legs wrapped around his waist. Unlike when he saw them in their bedroom, Casey can see her face this time and he watches her mouth hang open as she pants and moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey squeezes himself through his jeans and rubs, frustrated that he can’t touch himself as directly as he’d like right now. Because if they see him up here and his dick is out, goodbye plausible deniability. He already knows that when this is done he’s going to be walking funny to the bathroom to take care of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And speaking of done, he can tell from the sounds escaping both Donnie and April and the way Donnie’s thrusting hard enough to make April’s ass bounce up and down on the bench that they both must be close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, he’s able to watch April come apart. Her fingers dig into Donnie’s biceps and she draws a ragged gasp before her head tips back in a silent scream. She looks gorgeous and Casey doesn’t even care that he’s not the one giving her this orgasm. He is never gonna forget that face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches a few seconds more until Donnie thrusts hard into her and comes with a shudder, then he carefully scooches backward into the loft. He listens to them put themselves back together and leave before he climbs down and makes his way to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third time it happens is also the last time. They’re back in the city and after Casey gets cut early from his shift at the bar, he decides to go visit the turtles. It’s late, and he knows there’s a good chance they won’t be in the lair, but it’s worth a shot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows as soon as he passes the turnstiles that they’re out. For one, no one’s hanging out watching TV or playing video games. And then there’s the fact that he can already hear the now-familiar sounds of April and Donnie’s lovemaking coming from the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey grits his teeth. He was lucky at the farmhouse. He could have easily been caught. And then he’d never hear the end of it. He should just go. Turn and go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad Casey Jones has never been great with temptation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of moving backward, he shuffles forward through the lair, inwardly cringing at himself. Seriously, what is wrong with him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks until he’s able to peer around the corner into the lab. Sure enough, they’re at it again, going to town on top of one of the lab tables. Donnie’s on top this time, and Casey can only admire the raw strength in his hips as he pumps into April. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As hot as it is, Casey still stifles a little growl of frustration. The lab is large and Donnie and April are in the back corner. Visible, but far away. It’s just not the same as it was in the farmhouse or in the barn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when it hits him. He’s complaining about the quality of the view while he illicitly watches his friends fuck. Yeah. He needs to cut this out. He backs away from the door slowly before making his way out of the lair and up toward the surface. He needs a drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s sitting at the bar when his phone buzzes. It’s April. She wants to know if he’s available to get a drink. Convenient. He invites her to join him at the bar, and 20 minutes later, she’s sitting next to him, sipping a G&amp;T. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gotta stop, Jones,” she says, looking down into her drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey’s stomach flips. She could be talking about anything, but after what he’d just done tonight, still fresh in his mind, it’s hard to think she’s referring to anything else. And he’s right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you were there tonight,” she says, now looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey doesn’t bother to deny it, but his cheeks grow hot and he looks down stubbornly into his beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know you were in the barn, and you saw us in our room at the farmhouse,” she adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whips around to finally look at her, his eyes round. What? But she hadn’t… if she knew, why hadn’t she…?  “How?” he finally says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April snorts and takes a drink. “You do remember I have powers, right? Like being able to sense people near me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like an idiot for forgetting. <em>Way to go, blockhead.</em> But still, that doesn’t explain why… why she didn’t scream at him to keep it moving that first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say something?” he asks, baffled over what’s happening here. April seems genuinely relaxed about the fact he’s been watching her and her boyfriend fuck and he does not get it. Shouldn’t he have a tessen crammed up his ass right now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April shrugs. “Well, the first time, I don’t know. It was kinda hot, I guess.” Her cheeks are pink, and it doesn’t do much to keep him from thinking back to that first time… watching her other set of pink cheeks as they bounced up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought, what’s the harm? You know? You were clearly curious, and it was… kind of a turn on knowing someone was watching,” she continues. “I figured it was a one time thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, me too,” Casey grunts, and April gives him a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” she stresses. “Then I knew you were with us in the barn… and I figured why the hell not? We were on vacation.” She chuckles. “Sometimes it feels like the farmhouse is like our own little Shangri-la. It’s not the real world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I let you watch again,” she continues. “But now that we’re back, Casey, it’s gotta stop. This can’t be a thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey nods, knowing it’s the truth and being relieved that she isn’t eviscerating him right now. He’s getting off lucky. He still can’t believe April could be so forgiving. Donnie, on the other hand… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” he says, as something dawns on him. “Does Donnie know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April shakes her head. “No, and he never will.” She emphasizes the last part and he knows to take it seriously. Which, easy enough. It’s not like he’s dying to walk into the lab and announce, ‘Yo D, thanks for letting me watch you and Ape. Nice dong, by the way!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lips are sealed, Red,” he says. “And, uh, thanks for not, you know, killing me. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” she cuts him off, and finishes her drink in one large gulp. “Let’s just put this behind us, ok? I don’t want to have to talk about it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine by me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She stands up and grabs her purse, then pats his shoulder. “Goodnight, Jones. Be good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up and sees she’s giving him a look. She’s smiling, but there’s a warning there too, and he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s a lucky bastard and he knows it. Maybe he should get a lottery ticket or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he watches her go, then takes out his phone and thumbs through his contacts, trying to decide which girl might be up for hanging out tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his experience, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone. And right now, he needs to get the hell over all the fantasies he’s been entertaining involving getting invited to do more than just watch. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh don’t mind me, just tossing out the idea that April and Casey might have complementary exhibition and voyeurism kinks. Nbd.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fever (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A special event in Raph’s life sparks some unexpected emotions in Donnie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jealousy wasn’t quite the right word for what Donnie was feeling. Yes, there were aspects of jealousy in there, but there was acceptance, too. And secondhand excitement. There had to be a word for how he was feeling. If the Germans were able to put together words like treppenwitz and </span>
  <span>backpfeifengesicht, there should be a word for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, he’d never thought any of his brothers (or him) would ever be in this position--and least of all Raph. But, here they were. ‘They’ being Raph and Mona Lisa… and the little ninja yet to be named slowly forming inside Mona’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie wasn’t sure if the baby had been planned or if it had been a surprise, but it seemed rude to ask, especially considering the parents-to-be were both over the moon about it. They’d suspected something was up and had come to Donnie for help. A series of tests later, and Donnie had been the one who got to give his brother and his brother’s girlfriend the good news before smiling awkwardly and backing away as Raph and Mona began getting a little too carried away in their celebrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Mona could hardly go to a hospital for any of this, it was then decided that Donnie would have a front row seat to the whole show--including being on hand if Mona needed help laying the egg that was currently developing inside of her. What happened after that would be anyone’s guess, but after conducting some research on salamanders and closely related amphibians, Donnie felt reasonably prepared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he had <em>not</em> been prepared for was the strange onslaught of feelings that began to wash over him after the initial shock and joy on his brother’s behalf faded. Later that night, as he lay in bed, he thought back to Raph and Mona and the way they’d looked at each other when they found out there was going to be a baby and found himself inserting himself and April into their places. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly yearned to have April gazing up at him from the gurney in the lab, looking serenely joyous. He wanted to know what it would feel like to know she was carrying his child--a baby that would be a permanent link between them. And a weird, admittedly neanderthal-ish part of his brain that he was not proud of really liked the idea of watching April’s belly swell and knowing that everyone else would know that <em>he</em> did that. <em>He</em> put that in her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, he may have let that part of his brain take the reins for a little longer than planned. It was surprisingly hot to think about and 10 minutes later, his hand was wrapped around his dick and he was coming to the thought of a pregnant April. <em>Hmm, just when you think you’ve figured out all your kinks,</em> he mused sourly as he cleaned himself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silly, really. He didn’t want a baby. Not now. Possibly not ever. Which was good, because he was pretty damn sure that was something that would never be in the cards for the two of them. They’d discussed it when he and April had finally gotten together, before they’d started having sex. It was so improbable that they’d never used any form of birth control, and after four years of going at it with no consequences, Donnie assumed that what was once a theory now had enough evidence to be considered law: they were genetically incompatible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was great for them. It was nice not having to worry about things like that when the mood struck--and it did indeed strike often for them. But now… now with Raph and Mona’s impending parenthood right in his face, it was like a small cloud had floated in front of the sun. A small reminder that his and April’s freedom had a cost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the weeks went by and Donnie continued to monitor Mona’s progress, he found himself thinking about it more and more. After Mona and Raph had announced the news, he’d asked April what she thought of it. They’d been lying in bed together later that night, and he’d brought it up casually. Just testing the waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty crazy about Raph and Mona, huh?” he said, rubbing his fingers lightly over April’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she agreed. “I can’t wait to see what it looks like. I bet it’s going to be too cute. Are you excited about being an uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie smiled in the dark. Even if he was currently dealing with some confusing thoughts and feelings about the idea of parenthood, one thing was clear: he was ecstatic to be an uncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” he said enthusiastically. “I’ve already been looking at kiddy chemistry sets online. Although I think all of us are going to have to fight Mikey for any time with the kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April giggled. “Yeah… I hate to say it, but from an outsider’s point of view, Mikey is probably going to have the title of ‘Fun Uncle’ on lock. Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie poked her. “What, are you saying I won’t be fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, of course not. I think you’ll be great with the baby. I actually can’t wait to see you holding it. It’s going to be cuteness overload I don’t know if my ovaries will be able to handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie hesitated for a second, concerned that what he wanted to ask might take them to a weird place, but in the end, he couldn’t resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever think about having kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April took a (heart-pounding) couple of seconds to respond. “Um, I have. But, you know. Not anytime soon. I mean, I only just graduated college. There’s still so much I want to do before I’d even consider that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie’s heart sank. Maybe it would have been easier if she’d just said no. Now that the truth was out there, now that he knew this was something she wanted that he wouldn’t be able to give her, it was somehow worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you? Ever think about having kids?” she asked back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie took a long, shaky breath before confessing, “You know, I really hadn’t, not until this. But now? Yeah… I’ve been thinking about it. But, you know, it’s probably not gonna, I mean, we’re not like Raph and Mona. I don’t think we could…” he stammered and rambled, trying to gain some traction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April put a comforting hand on his chest and he stopped. She was smiling at him. It wasn’t a pity smile either, it was an honest-to-god, genuine smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donnie, relax. I don’t think either of us are trying to get me pregnant tonight,” she said gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie swallowed, her words making him flashback to one of his pregnant April fantasies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got time,” she continued. “And there are lots of ways to become parents, if that’s what we really want. And I’m sure,” she added with a teasing smile, “You could probably come up with some entirely new ways in that lab of yours. Genetics is a fast-growing field, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donnie couldn’t help but grin back at her before pulling her in for a kiss. But later, when they were making love, he could still hear her words echoing around in his head: “...trying to get me pregnant tonight.” <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Yeah... this was definitely something that turned him on. Ooook, then. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Raph and Mona’s baby finally hatched, the new parents managed a few hours of privacy with their child before the gang descended upon them, sharing congratulations and drinks and passing the baby around. There was much to be admired, and April had been right--the baby was too cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point in the evening, Donnie was in conversation with Leo when he looked across the lair to see April holding the baby. She looked completely enraptured by the little green infant, as if there was nowhere else she’d rather be. She must have sensed him looking, because a few seconds later, she looked over in his direction and smiled, sending a twinge right through Donnie’s heart, and making him vow to dive into researching genetics starting tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, yeah, I know Don’s got his work cut out for him here, but let the guy dream. </p>
<p>Treppenwitz is the German word for the perfect witty responses... that you think of after the conversation is already over. </p>
<p>Backpfeifengesicht means ‘A face in want of a slap’ and it’s my all time favorite German word. Basically it’s a way of saying someone’s got a face that’s just asking to get hit. If you want a Grade A example of this, try Martin Shkreli.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sensei (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok, I know iterations of this scene exist all over this fandom, including in some of my own works, but I don’t know, it’s just a head canon that I cannot stay away from. It’s basically the old ‘Donnie gets caught coming home after having sex with April and gets an awkward talk.’ Saddle up, because we’re riding again!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Being a man. </span>It often seems like it was a lifetime ago or more. Which Yoshi supposes is true. He <em>has</em> been living an entirely new life for the last 18 years. Eighteen years as a rat. </p><p>
  <span>But some days, like today, it feels like it was just yesterday. The memories come back strong and it feels like he was only just a young man, training with his clan and chasing after Shen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to keep that in mind as he stands over his son. The one he caught trying to sneak back in two hours after sun-up, reeking of… well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may have been decades since Yoshi’s been with a woman, but he remembers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donatello,” he begins, already wishing he didn’t have to have this discussion. “Would you like to tell me where you have been? And why you are coming home now, in the daylight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His son looks away, twin blotches of pink appearing on his cheeks. Yoshi would rather Donatello confess on his own, so he waits, staring down at his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, Sensei,” Donnie stammers. “I meant to be home earlier, but—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Yoshi cuts him off. “Because I know you are aware of the risk associated with being out in the daylight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I would appreciate an answer for why you’re only coming home now, and why you have arrived smelling…” he pauses to make sure none of his other sons are evesdropping, then lowers his voice. “Smelling like you have not <em>been alone</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie’s blush intensifies, and again, Yoshi waits. He’s having trouble believing he’s having this conversation. He never thought he’d have to, not with his sons being so… unique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he’d explained the facts of life to his sons when they were ready to know, but he’d always believed their knowledge of sex would remain theoretical. It would be something others did, but not part of their lives, like so many other things. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his sons to find love and companionship, he was simply being realistic. To think that a human girl—and he’s pretty sure he knows which one—would want to... with one of his sons? He’s surprised to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie’s voice is quiet when he speaks, barely above a whisper. “I was with April, Sensei.” He’s still refusing to meet his eyes, and Yoshi just shakes his head. His son is still so young. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donatello, look at me,” he says sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment, but Donnie finally meets his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was April’s father at home last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two were alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai, Sensei.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates. Donnie is young, but he’s a year older than Yoshi had been when he’d had his first sexual experience.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, ‘Do as I say, not as I do’ is a core tenet of most parenting strategies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Donatello,” he asks. “Do you think Kirby would have approved of you staying the night with April?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you think what you did last night was the honorable thing to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches his son’s eyes dart around nervously. “Uhhhh, no?” Donnie finally squeaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was not,” Yoshi says sternly. “April's father trusted her to be on her own. He did not tell her to invite you over, and he certainly did not tell you, ‘Oh, yes, come over to my home and have sex with my daughter while I am away!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie cringes, but it’s too late. The floodgates are open and Yoshi continues, inwardly cringing a little himself as he realizes he’s sounding exactly like his Sensei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a member of this clan and, more importantly, of this family, I expect you to act with honor, decency, and respect,” he continues. “What you did last night was not respectful to Mr. O’Neil, and it was not honorable toward April.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Sensei, she invited me over,” Donnie pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? If she wanted to see you, she could have come here. You should not have gone to where you would be alone, where you would be tempted to take advantage of--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take advantage... <em>she</em> initiated it,” Donnie blurts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>What? </em>This gives Yoshi pause. He blinks and draws back. Donnie is staring at him, eyes wide like he’s said more than he intended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this is true… He forgets sometimes that he now lives in a different time and a different culture. Girls here and now are more assure of themselves. Expectations are different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has it really been that long? Has he really gotten that old?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he recovers. “That may be so,” he sighs. “But even if it is, you both took advantage of Mr. O’Neil’s trust. And you still have responsibilities to both yourself and this family. Responsibilities like getting home on time and having the decency to shower before doing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie hangs his head, and Yoshi is satisfied that he’s gotten the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” he adds, suddenly inspired. “You also now have responsibilities to April.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie looks up, puzzled. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I first taught you and your brothers about how a man and a woman fit together, I admit that I did not expect that any of you would ever experience the things we spoke of that day,” he explains. “But now that you apparently have,” he gives Donnie a look and his son shrinks a little under his gaze. “I feel that I must impart some additional information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are now responsible for how you will treat April going forward. You have shared something intimate with her, and if you care for her, as I assume you do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie nods quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then she deserves your utmost respect. And if I hear from her or Kirby that she has received any less than that, there will be a problem, do you understand?” Yoshi is already praying he never receives a call from Kirby about this. He has plenty of experience talking Kirby off the ledge when their children are out doing dangerous things, but the idea of having to discuss his son and Kirby’s daughter’s burgeoning physical relationship is incredibly unappealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie is nodding again, slower this time. “Hai, Sensei,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoshi nods back, satisfied for now. “Go then,” he jerks his head toward the bathroom. “Shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie hightails it away, and he can hardly blame him. He thinks back to the times his Sensei attempted to lecture him about girls and sex and doing the right thing. It had been horribly awkward for him to hear his master going on and on about it all, but now he knew better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been just as horribly awkward for his Sensei as well. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was time for a cheese-cicle. He’d earned it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, Splinter was a young man once too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reality (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donnie’s learned that being with April in real life is different than how he’d fantasized it would be. Different, but so much better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like most people, Donnie had thought a lot about sex long before the first time he ever got to have it. He’d thought about what it might look like, what it might feel like, things he’d like, things he wouldn’t like. After years of consideration and fantasizing, he’d believed he had a solid idea of what it would be like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boy, was he wrong. Well, not wrong. Just… surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you wanted to be accurate—and it was always important to be accurate—he’d been thinking about it since he was seven, which was when he’d learned in the most basic of terms that sex was a thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The biology textbook Splinter had brought home one night had been very illuminating. Donnie had learned all about the water cycle, the difference between plant and animal cells, and the story of Mendel and his pea plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’d learned that some animals reproduced sexually. Sperm fertilized egg and there you had it. Offspring. And that’s all he knew about sex for another year, when Splinter managed to scavenge a book on anatomy and physiology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there it all fell into place, one thing after another with the help of books, his father’s guidance, and then eventually TV and the internet so that by the time Donnie was 13, he had a pretty good grip on what sex was and how it all worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, like so many teenagers before him, his imagination had taken over from there, fantasizing about what it might be like if he ever got to participate. If <em>he</em> were ever able to touch a girl. He wasn’t holding his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he touched himself at night, he made do with his own imaginary girls, their features always a little blurry, as if his mind wasn’t quite able to settle on something he liked. It worked, he was always able to get himself off, but still. He was often left with a slight bittersweet aftertaste that came from wishing for something he’d never have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two years later and that all changed. From the moment he’d laid eyes on April O’Neil, all those blurry, featureless girls were replaced by  detailed mental images of April. He wasn’t holding his breath on <em>that</em> either, and there was still that bittersweet aftertaste, but that didn’t matter. His mind was now populated with fantasies of him and April tangled up in bedsheets together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about how he’d run his hands over her breasts and flick his tongue across her nipples. How he’d squeeze her round ass and pull her against him. How she’d be warm and snug around his dick—just heaven on earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had it all planned out, how he’d be gentle and attentive, always putting her first and treating her like the princess he knew she was. She’d wrap herself around him and moan and he’d watch as she came. She’d be beautiful. It would be beautiful. And romantic. <em>Always</em> romantic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, six years later, he finally got what he’d been wanting for so long. He finally had sex with April. And not just once! Multiple times, in fact. One hundred and six times since they’d started dating, to be accurate (and accuracy was important).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he almost wanted to laugh at his younger self for how naive he’d been. Not about all things, of course. Younger Donnie had been right—April was warm and snug around his cock and he did like squeezing her ass and playing with her tits and he did like getting to watch her face while she came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there had been some surprises, too. Things he hadn’t expected. Things that, before they were actually happening to him would have seemed strange, or embarrassing, or… wrong somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like how quickly his instinct had kicked in the first time he’d had sex. Donnie disliked the term “animal instinct.” It was accurate, but he hated how it pinged something in his mind that reminded him he wasn’t human. But his instincts, animal or whatever, sure as hell had made themselves known that first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been nervous to the point where he was shaking, but he’d finally managed to slide inside of April—and not come the second he was seated inside of her. She’d been looking up at him, a smile on her face and her arms around his neck, and she’d whispered for him to move. And he’d moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost without thinking (and for Donnie, that was saying something), he’d moved, thrusting his hips, using his muscles in ways he really hadn’t ever before, but somehow, instinctively, knew how to now. Replaying that first time (over and over), he’d been fascinated by how he’d somehow known exactly what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing that had surprised him was how much he enjoyed fucking April from behind. God, he loved it. Which was weird, because he’d always assumed there was nothing he’d rather look at while having sex than April’s face. Ok, maybe her boobs. But mostly her face. What could be sexier than watching her face while she fell apart on his cock? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, the one thing hotter than watching her face was watching her ass. Maybe it was those pesky instincts again. Hitting it from behind is the way most mammals have sex, so maybe there was something to that. And even though he wasn’t technically a mammal, that certainly didn’t stop him from loving the way April’s ass slapped against him as he fucked her or the way he could feel her pushing herself back against him, impaling herself on his dick over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d also been a little shocked by how much he enjoyed spanking her in this position. It hadn’t been his idea, that was for sure. He’d been raised to believe that, unless you were in a proper fight, you don’t hit women. Ever. So he’d been a bit hesitant when April had asked, then begged, then ordered him to spank her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had seemed so counterintuitive. The last thing he wanted to do to April was hurt her—especially when they were having sex. But when he’d finally caved and done it, was like a dam breaking inside of him. There was something about watching the way her ass rippled as his hand clapped over her flesh and the strange, fierce possessiveness that came over him when he saw his own hand prints lingering in pink on her cheeks. The first time he’d seen it, the distinct, three-fingered print pink on freckled white, he’d come embarrassingly early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brought up another thing he hadn’t quite expected: how <em>messy</em> sex could get. And how <em>that</em> made him feel. Logically it made sense. Fluids were involved, there was bound to be some… spillage. What he hadn’t counted on was what it would be like to step back and see his cum trickling out of April’s lips. It was visceral and fascinating, watching that little stream of sticky white liquid spilling out of her, especially if she stood up right away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was astonished by how much he liked it. At first he’d been slightly disgusted with himself—what kind of pervert enjoys looking at that? But the more he turned it over in his mind, the more it began to make sense. He liked it for the same reason he liked seeing his handprint on April’s ass: it was his little way of marking her. And yes, she’d wipe it away quickly, but he always looked, always enjoyed seeing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he began to get more comfortable with her, somewhere around round number 43, he’d nervously admitted to her how much he liked it. And if he’d been unnerved before, it was nothing compared to the shock he’d felt when April had grinned and asked him if he ever wanted to finish <em>on</em> her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d heard of this, of course, and had seen it done in videos online. But, he’d never thought any girls in real life would be into it. It was supposed to be degrading, right? Something people did in porn, but never in person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here was April, telling him he could do it to her. Just not on her face or in her hair, she’d said. Why not give it a try if it’s something you like, she’d said. Well, she’d been right about the spanking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, he was staring down at her, her stomach and the bottoms of her breasts splashed with his cum, and goddamn it, she’d been right again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d always imagined a post-coital April as an beautifully spent princess. A little pink, slightly panting, completely clean. Sexy and perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he knew. In reality, there was nothing hotter than seeing April sprawled across his bed, handprints on her ass, his seed leaking out of her or dripping off of her, her hair in disarray. Not a tired little princess. An absolute smokeshow of a woman who looked like she’d just been thoroughly fucked (by him) and satisfied (also, by him). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, sex was not exactly what Donnie had thought it would be like in his fantasies. Sex with April was amazing, but it could also be surprising and weird and sometimes messy… all in all so much better in reality. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Get it Don.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Lake (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Slaps on hard hat and punches the clock* Well it’s back to work torturing Donnie for funsies. </p><p>While staying at the farmhouse, the gang decides to beat the heat with a day at a nearby lake. Where Donnie realizes that it’s not easy being around April in a bikini.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’d all needed this. It was hot, and although life at the farmhouse wasn’t exactly dull, they’d still needed a change of scenery. So when April had mentioned going for a swim in the nearby lake, everyone had jumped at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at the lake, there was the expected scuttling around as they unloaded their things and set up a miniature camp of sorts with towels, their cooler, and the musty blue umbrella that April had unearthed from the barn. “I burn super easy,” she’d explained when Donnie had chivalrously offered to carry it for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey hadn’t waited a second after tossing his towel down before ripping off his things and sprinting toward the rickety dock that jutted out into the water. Leo barely had time to yell out a warning about depth before he’d canon balled in, fortunately avoiding any spinal injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the gang laughed and began shucking their own belts and clothes. It was one of the rare times Donnie didn’t envy Casey and April as they peeled off their layers. Clothes seemed like such a hassle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, any thoughts on clothes—or anything else, really—ceased to exist the second April pulled off her shirt to reveal a navy blue bikini top. Donnie’s mouth went dry as he stared at the way the top cradled April’s breasts, which, holy chalupa he could actually see bits and pieces of on the tops and sides. He could actually see them jiggling slightly as she moved around.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t decide if this was going to be the best day of his life or the hardest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week. A week since she’d unexpectedly and unexplainably kissed him. It had been glorious. But also confusing. And because she hadn’t brought it up since, he had to admit the glory was now slowly starting to lose ground to confusion. Did she like him? Or was that a pity kiss? If not, would there maybe be more kisses in the future? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea, but this display in front of him wasn’t exactly helping things. He needed something to do to keep him from standing there like an ogling weirdo. Where was that umbrella? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took longer than was strictly necessary to set up the umbrella while continuing to watch April out of the corner of his eye. She shoved down her shorts next, and now he could see the bikini bottoms hugging her round ass, particularly as she bent over to retrieve her shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Oh god, it’s like she’s in her underwear</em>, he thought feverishly as he watched her roll up her clothes and stuff them in her bag. <em>This is what she’d look like if she were just in her bra and panties, ohmygodI’mgoingtopassout. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped and finished up with the umbrella. <em>Pull it together, Donatello. Don’t be a perv. Oh, and there she goes rubbing sunscreen on herself. Just… all over her body. Agh.</em> He forced himself to turn away and start walking toward the dock. He didn’t need to torture himself any further by watching April rub herself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Red, want me to get your back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it. Donnie could practically hear the leer in Casey’s voice and he whipped his head around to see him advancing on April with his hands out, wiggling his fingers, a mischievous grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April twisted away from him, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, thanks but I’m gonna pass. Uh,” she glanced around and her eyes lit up as they landed on Donnie. “I already asked Donnie to help. Right, D?” She looked at him meaningfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slice of panic cut through him. April wanted him to help her put lotion on? Like… with his hands? On her bare skin? Ooook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Sure did,” he said, changing direction and heading over to the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey merely shrugged, then ran off toward the dock where he unceremoniously shoved Raph over the side, then jack-knifed, cackling, into the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, D,” April muttered, handing him the sunscreen tube and turning away so her back was to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Donnie tried to say reassuringly, but hated how tight his voice sounded. He squeezed some lotion out onto his hand and stared at it for a second before slowly placing his hand on April’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched and he cringed. “Sorry!” he said hastily. How had he already messed this up? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. The sunscreen’s just a little cold, that’s all.” April smiled at him over her shoulder. “Go ahead, rub it in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie nodded and began moving his hand over her back, marveling at the expanse of naked, adorably freckled skin he was currently being permitted to touch. “I’ve, uh, never done this,” he said, half to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you guys don’t burn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. And it’s not like we’re usually out in the sun much either. It does feel good, though.” <em>So does this. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused and put more lotion on his hand. He’d finished covering her upper back and now began on the portion of her back below her bikini strap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll burn to a crisp if I’m not careful. These Irish genes aren’t meant for the sun,” she joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie chuckled, but was too distracted by his hand moving over April’s lower back to really put his heart into it. His fingers brushed against the hem of her bottoms, making his heart pound. He was so close. So close to being able to touch, to squeeze the ass that had been distracting him for the last two years. The material clung to her enough that he could distinguish both cheeks, and he felt his face grow warm as he stared at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, gritting his teeth, he gave her lower back one last swipe before pulling his hand away. “Done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and smiled brightly at him. “Thanks. You’re the best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to make a noise that he supposed could be passed off as a nervous laugh. <em>Smooth</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April cocked her head and let out a nervous laugh of her own, then after a beat of silence tossed her sunscreen toward her bag and trotted off toward the water, leaving Donnie to watch while he tried to get a grip on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day passed in a predictable fashion. The gang swam and sunned themselves while munching on snacks they’d brought with them. While their activities had been drifting and informal for the first hour or so, after a while their natural competitive instincts began to resurface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started with a cannonball contest off the dock, suggested by Mikey, but won, surprisingly enough, by Leo. Next, they had raced to the far end and back, with the turtles outstripping their human friends by a long shot. Casey and April had protested the results, claiming the turtles’ larger frames gave them an unfair advantage in the cannonball contest and being, you know, <em>turtles</em> had naturally made them faster swimmers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had led to Casey demanding a competition he or April could actually win. In the end, they’d whipped the turtles in a ‘smallest splash off the dock’ diving contest, in which April had come out victorious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been in the middle of debating what to do next when Casey had made the suggestion. Mikey had had the spectacularly bad idea of holding a ‘Who Can Throw April The Farthest?’ competition, which none of them, especially April, were too keen on. That’s when Casey had held up his hand and gone “Ooh! Ooh!” as if he were in class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s chicken fight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie had never heard of chicken fights, and neither had his brothers, but they all listened with growing interest as Casey described them. They all agreed it sounded like fun, and after a brief debate, the teams were called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raph and Casey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey and Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to his great delight and absolute terror, Donnie and April. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been a bit surprised that Casey hadn’t immediately tried to grab April for his team, but it turned out that Casey’s desire to win had won out over his desire for April. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April and Casey had admitted that they were probably at a disadvantage to the turtles here again, so it was decided that they would face off first, and the winning team would then get the dubious honor of fighting Leo and Mikey. Leo did a pretty poor job of hiding his glee at this, knowing that while riding Mikey, his bum knee would no longer put him at a disadvantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie barely noticed this though. His head was buzzing over the idea of April sitting on his shoulders wearing nothing but her swimsuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, D?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts to see April looking expectedly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure. Yes,” he said, nodding quickly, but trying not to sound too eager. <em>Play it cool Donatello. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” April drew closer to him and he tried his best to ignore the droplets of water that were currently running down her chest and into the dip in her visible cleavage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we might have the advantage here,” she said, leaning in close—and dear Darwin, that was her breast he was feeling pressing into his arm. “Casey’s tall, but it’s all in his legs. If he’s sitting on Raph, we’re going to tower over him, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” Donnie nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he still has a longer reach than me, so I’m going to be relying on you to keep me steady and get me in and out of his reach, got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll keep you safe,” he said, the familiar excitement of getting to do anything that showed off his skills in front of her beginning to flood through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” April grinned. There was a sudden splashing and commotion behind her as Casey began attempting to mount Raph, primarily by scrabbling up the back of his shell. April and Donnie stared for a moment before she continued. “Um, could you maybe give me a hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotcha,” Donnie said, eagerly reaching for her. He guided her to turn around, then gripped her waist and pulled up, yanking her upward and over his head. He beamed as she let out a little squeal and placed her hands on his head for balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grateful she was more concerned with getting situated on top of him—seriously, the lip of his shell had to be cutting into her butt up there—to realize that he was enduring his own period of adjustment. He could feel her wiggling around on top of him, her smooth inner thighs brushing against his neck and the bottom of his jaw and the juncture of her legs pressing against the back of his neck and head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart hammered inside his chest and he was suddenly very happy to be standing waist deep in water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Casey had finally gotten himself in place on top of Raph and April had finally stopped wiggling maddeningly on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both ready to taste the pain?” Casey bellowed across the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on, Jones,” April called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds ready to me,” Raph said with a grin up at Casey before charging directly at Donnie and April. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie barely had a chance to brace his feet into the muddy lake bed before Casey and Raph were within touching distance. Out of instinct, he grabbed onto April’s legs, which was good, seeing as how she was now batting at and pushing Casey away, causing herself to sway dangerously on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed evident that April was planning on relying almost entirely on Donnie to keep her upright from the way she was moving. He could feel the wet plains of her stomach on the back of his head as she fought Casey, and more distractingly, he could feel her thighs moving and clamping around him. It was all he could do to move along beneath her to keep her upright while his mind raced with thoughts of what he’d prefer to being doing with his head between April’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands slid up to cup her knees, more out of necessity than anything else, and he could feel his cheeks getting hot. He finally looked down from the battle currently raging up top and noticed Raph giving him a shit-eating grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie rolled his eyes back at him then, with a sudden need to win, planted a food forward, driving April closer to Casey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, D!” she yelled down from her perch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try, Red, but not good enough,” Casey taunted back, grabbing her arms and pushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swatted at each other for a few more seconds until Casey let out a war cry and shoved hard. April was sent sprawling off Donnie’s shoulders and into the water with a loud splash. She emerged seconds later, sputtering angrily while Casey hooted down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” She slapped her hand on the surface of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good game losers!” Raph laughed as he did a little dance, nearly toppling Casey off of him. “Who’s next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you are so on,” Leo smiled as he gracefully swung himself on top of Mikey’s shoulders. Casey’s victorious grin faltered as he realized who he’d be facing next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, D. Let’s give these guys some room.” April tugged at Donnie’s arm and he let her lead him out of the water to sit next to her on the dock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t hold you up,” he said as they watched the remaining teams begin to circle each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s ok,” April said, adjusting her bikini top and inadvertently nearly giving Donnie a stroke as he got a good, long look at the side of her breast and the way it bounced slightly as April pulled at the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked so soft. So soft, and pale, untouched by the sun. God did he want to touch it. <em>Settle down, Don. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight in the water had begun and they watched in amusement as Mikey and Raph chased each other around, bringing their mounts along for the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we didn’t win, it was still fun,” April said, still watching the show. She scooted over a couple inches until her side was just barely touching his. He gulped. It was a lot of bare April skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we make a good team,” she added, and winked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie felt a little ripple of pleasure go through him and beamed down at her. “Heck yeah, we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other for another moment before each turning back to watch as Leo knocked Casey clear off Raph’s shoulders. Donnie noticed April was still sitting close to him and wondered if she was thinking about their kiss too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d lost track of how many times he’d thought about it—sitting at his workbench, alone in bed at night, and once unadvisedly during training. He’d paid the price for his lapse in attention in the form of a swift kick to the plastron from Raph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop thinking about how soft her lips had been, or the gentile humming sound she’d made when she’d broken away from him. He still had no idea what it meant, but it had to mean something, right? You don’t just kiss someone on the lips if you feel nothing at all. The only thing he <em>did</em> know for sure was how badly he wanted another one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaand now maybe also to have her thighs locked around his head again, preferably with him facing the other way around this time. </span>
</p><p><span>They sat together for another couple of minutes, watching the rest of the group splash and fight in the water. </span>Finally, April broke the silence. “Hey… I’m thinking about heading back. Walk with me?” </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” He didn’t have to think twice. More alone time with April was always a good thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her back to where their things lay scattered on the ground and tried not to look too disappointed when she slid her shirt back down over her bikini. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye April’s boobs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie gathered up his towel and grabbed the umbrella as April called out to the others that they were heading back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a ten minute walk back to the farmhouse, but it seemed to go infinitely faster when, after they’d been walking for a minute, April slid her hand into his. She did it without any comment, as if it were a forgone conclusion that Donnie would want to hold hands with her, and ok, maybe it was. He glanced over at her, confused, but she simply smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence, leaving Donnie torn between the bliss of holding April’s hand in his and the panic that he should say something. Anything. But he kept getting distracted by the feeling of her slender fingers and how they’d managed to wrap so perfectly around his large clunky ones. Her skin felt warm and smooth, and he hoped his palms weren’t sweating too bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he had a chance to say anything, they were back at the farmhouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s throw the umbrella back in the barn,” April said, tugging him in that direction. She still hadn’t let go of his hand. That had to be a good thing, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the barn, April finally released his hand so that he could toss the umbrella back into the corner from whence it came. He felt the loss immediately, and he scrambled to think of something they could do that would keep her close. Maybe another experiment? Video games? Another walk through the woods, hand holding optional, but encouraged? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around to ask if there was anything she felt like doing and was surprised to find her standing directly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said, a little startled. “Um. So… did you want to—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only halfway through his sentence when April rose up on her toes, looped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to her. He had just enough time to suck in a breath before her lips were on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he felt like he was frozen in place, only able to process the feel of her lips moving against his. But then his brain clicked back on and he moved, wrapping his arms around her and letting his hands rest lightly on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing April was better than he’d remembered. Her lips felt soft against his and the feeling of her nails scratching gently at the back of his neck was sending the best kind of shivers down his spine. He felt her tilt her head to the side to deepen the kiss and he followed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their previous kiss had been short and sweet and rather chaste. Their mouths had both remained closed last time, so Donnie was taken a little by surprise when he felt April’s tongue nudge gently against his lips. He quickly opened for her, and when their tongues brushed against each other, she let out a little moan that sent a bolt of something warm and heavy down into his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on her, no longer nervous about whether she was ok with him putting his hands on her, and groaned when she let him pull her flush against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“April,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was this happening? Did he miss something? What did he do to deserve this? Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, he felt April tugging on him, bringing him with her as she stepped backward. He let her lead, neither of them willing to break away from the kiss, until her back was up against the barn wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie was forced to move his hands from her back, and after a second of deliberation, he placed them on her waist. He was aching to run them up her sides and over her breasts, but he wasn’t going to push anything. He was more than happy to let her lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed for a few more seconds before their bubble was popped by the sounds of his brothers and Casey talking as they walked across the lawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April pulled away from him and glanced toward the door, and he took that as his cue to let her go and take a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should, uh, probably get back inside,” she said quietly, sounding a little out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he nodded back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment, and Donnie was suddenly struck by a worrying notion. What if this kiss (or kisses) became like their last kiss? Something they didn’t talk about or mention until… well, who knows until? He didn’t want to go back to not knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“April, wait.” He grabbed her wrist as she began walking toward the barn door. He was somewhat mollified when she turned and gave him a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile widened. “Just… something I’ve been wanting to do lately. I like you, Donnie.” She shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, then looked over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, meet me in here tonight after everyone’s gone to bed.” She turned back. “We can talk then, ok? About us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. “Ok. I can be here. Not a lot planned for tonight anyway,” he said, instantly cringing over how dorky he sounded to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” April grinned. “Til then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked away and he watched as she crossed the yard to the house. He glanced at the clock on his workbench. 4:00. That left a good seven or eight hours before they’d probably talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longest seven to eight hours of his life. Ah well. Maybe there’d be some more kisses waiting for him at the end of it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who are we kidding? They’re totally going to get together later. And have more smoochies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bites (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donnie has a certain habit he just can’t stay away from when he’s hooking up with April. During a vacation at the farmhouse, it sorta comes back to... *bite* him. </p>
<p>This was inspired by a comment Jones left on Hydrangeas Not Roses about how some turtle species like to nibble each other’s necks to ask permission to mate, so Donnie might like neck nibbling more than your average guy.</p>
<p><strong>Art Alert!</strong> Dubpubs continues to spoil me rotten with their incredible art. Here’s a <a href="https://twitter.com/donaconda6669/status/1388527481033043969">little something</a> they created based on a scene toward the end of this fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he does it to her, she barely notices. They’re still new to this, new to each other, really, and they’re still in that hazy, heady, amazing stage of a new relationship where every kiss and touch is something to get excited over. </p>
<p>They’re making out when he does it the first time and April is feeling utterly consumed. All she can touch, taste, smell, and see is Donnie and she’s not mad about that in the least. She’s sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped around him when he begins to kiss her neck, sending shivers down her spine that force her to pull him closer. </p>
<p>His lips feel soft and gentle against her throat, but then there’s another sensation—a sharp pressure, although it’s gone before she even registers that he just gave her a nip. It’s just the one though, and he goes back to kissing her before she even has time to think, <em> hey, that was kind of nice </em>. </p>
<p>April gets plenty of other chances though. Like any couple, she and Donnie hit their stride, establishing a make out routine of sorts comprised of things they each know the other will like. Things that <em> they </em> like. And Donnie, it would seem, likes giving her love bites. </p>
<p>She likes receiving them, too, especially because Donnie has mastered the art of the quick nip—not too hard and not too long, so he doesn’t leave a mark. They’ve never talked about this, but April suspects it’s because he knows she’s a private person and wouldn’t enjoy walking around all day with a neck covered in hickeys. </p>
<p>Her suspicions are pretty much confirmed when things start progressing between them and he starts to nip other parts of her—parts that she doesn’t generally display to the rest of the world. </p>
<p>He’s still careful with her, because of course he is, but he’s no longer as careful about not leaving marks. And she does absolutely nothing to stop him. </p>
<p>She doesn’t stop him because it feels good—better than she ever would have guessed—when he bites and nibbles at her, sucking on her skin until it turns red, and then, after an hour or two, purple. She’s always bruised like a peach and you’d think from watching Donnie she tastes like one, too. </p>
<p>He kisses his way across, down, and back up her body. He smoothes his hands over her and cups her tits, squeezing them gently before sweeping his tongue across her nipples. It all feels amazing. </p>
<p>After a few months of being together, April’s pretty sure there isn’t a square inch of her that Donnie hasn’t kissed, licked, or tongued. And to a lesser extent, nipped. </p>
<p>He’s managed to find some secret places on her body too, unlocking new thrills that tumble through her when his teeth find a fun, new sensitive spot. </p>
<p>Her left hip. </p>
<p>The back of her shoulders. </p>
<p>Her ass cheeks. </p>
<p>He’s left his mark on all these places and others. It makes her smile when she catches them in the mirror when she’s changing or stepping out of the shower. Small bruises on her breasts or ass—they’re little gifts she carries secretly with her throughout the day. Tangible evidence that her boyfriend cannot get enough of her.</p>
<p>So it’s business as usual when he gives her a love bite on the inside of her thigh just before going down on her in their room at the farm house. She moans and wiggles beneath him as he sucks on her for a few seconds before turning and burying his face between her legs. </p>
<p>A few orgasms later and she’s completely forgotten about it, which wouldn’t normally be a big deal… except for the fact the gang decides to head to a nearby lake that afternoon for a swim. </p>
<p>The bright purple bite on her inner thigh, just an inch down from the junction of her legs, is completely gone from her mind until she takes off her cover up, revealing her bikini. And the love bite on her thigh. And one on her back shoulder. And one peeking out from the seat of her bikini bottom. </p>
<p>At first she thinks Raph’s being a bit of a perv from the way he’s staring at her, and she’s a second away from giving him a piece of her mind when Mikey beats her to the punch. </p>
<p>“Holy shell, Donnie!” he yells loud enough from behind her so that Leo is now drawn in as well. “Did you try to eat your girlfriend or what?” </p>
<p>April whirls around to see Donnie turning the color of a radish, then looks down, sees the hickey, and winces. They’re never gonna live this down. </p>
<p>Leo shuffles over awkwardly, nearly as red as Donnie, and asks in a horrible, hushed voice, “Uh, are you… ok, April?” </p>
<p>This sends Raph into peals of laughter, and honestly, April can’t blame him because this is ridiculous. She glares at Leo and hisses that she’s fine, then shoves her cover up back on. </p>
<p>He still looks unsteady and puts a hand gingerly on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off. </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she repeats, rolling her eyes and wanting to sink into the ground. </p>
<p>She can’t think of anything else to say, but that’s all right because Donnie has finally remembered how to use his mouth. </p>
<p>“Shut up! SHUT UP!” His voice cracks and this only makes Raph laugh harder, and now Mikey has joined in. </p>
<p>Even Leo has managed to pull himself out of dad-mode and has a grin on his face. “Jesus Donnie. You animal,” he says dryly.</p>
<p>Donnie throws his brothers a rude hand gesture and stomps over to April. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbles looking sheepish and still a little red as the laughter slowly dies down around them. </p>
<p>April is silent for a moment as she watches the others turn their attention back to the lake. </p>
<p>“Don’t be,” she says quietly. “I don’t mind. Feels kinda good, in fact. The bites... not the teasing, I mean.” She turns and examines her boyfriend and can’t help but feel a little bad for him. </p>
<p><em>You know what? Screw those guys</em>, she thinks, then makes a decision. </p>
<p>“Hey… I don’t think I feel like swimming anymore,” she says, stepping sideways and pressing the side of her body into his. “Wanna walk back with me? I thought, if you felt up to it, you might wanna give me a few more of these?” </p>
<p>Keeping one eye on the others to make sure they’re not watching, she takes Donnie’s hand and puts it over top of the hickey on her thigh. </p>
<p>“Hehhh yeah,” he breathes out before swallowing hard and finding his voice. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>They link hands, turn, and go without a word to the others and April is a little surprised that she’s already feeling a little slippery down below. Just the idea of Donnie with his head between her legs, alternating between eating her out and nipping at her thighs is getting her engines <em> going.</em> </p>
<p>“Are you, uh, are you sure it’s ok?” Donnie’s voice interrupts her thoughts. “I don’t want to be hurting you. I guess I didn’t realize how much I was doing it.”</p>
<p>April grins up at him. “Trust me, we’re all good.”</p>
<p>Donnie returns her smile, radiating pure happiness for a second before his gap-toothed grin transforms into something lewder. He stops them, bends down and plants a kiss just under her ear, making goose bumps erupt over her skin. </p>
<p>“In that case,” he murmurs, his voice hitting that husky register that April can practically feel between her legs, “I am gonna <em> eat </em> you up.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, April is a total snack and Donnie canNOT get enough. That’s my story and I’m stickin’ to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Drunk (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a night out with the girls, April is on a mission. Donnie better watch out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When April wakes up, she knows right away that it’s not gonna be a fun morning. Her head is pounding and her mouth feels dry and hot, and she notices she’s still wearing her clothes from last night. She rolls over and groans into her pillow, resigning herself to staying in bed for the next couple hours, or maybe days, but then startles when she hears Donnie’s voice. </p><p>“Morning sunshine. I’ve got some water and ibuprofen for you here when you’re ready.” </p><p>April turns her head and looks up at her boyfriend who’s smiling down at her, clearly amused, and groans again as memories from previous night start flooding through her. </p><hr/><p>It had been Meredith, her chemistry lab partner’s 21st birthday. April liked Meredith. She was quiet and thoughtful and surprisingly witty if you sat close enough to her to hear her jokes. </p><p>Due to her highly unusual and extremely time consuming extra curriculars, April hadn’t made many friends in college, but she counted Meredith among the small number, and was happy when she had invited her out to celebrate her 21st. April had assumed the party would consist of a few drinks and some laughs, but given Mere’s personality, she’d be home before midnight, tipsy, certainly, but not drunk. </p><p>Boy had she been wrong. </p><p>It turned out Meredith had a completely different personality when drunk—and a very engaging, fun one at that. A few drinks with a few girls had quickly turned into shots with strangers and dancing and car bombs with a group of guys from their school who were suddenly very interested in their wasted little group. </p><p>A little past midnight, her head buzzing and her vision a little blurry, April had looked around to see Meredith making out in the corner with one of the guys—happy birthday to her!—and realized she wanted to be making out with someone too. </p><p>She’d pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text to her newly minted boyfriend:</p><p>
  <em> April: Hey hot stufg, want to come over?  </em>
</p><p>Donnie had responded right away. </p><p>
  <em> Donnie: Sure! But I thought you were out with your friends tonight?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> April: i am but I wanted to see you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Donnie: How could I say no to that! Be there in 15  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> April: cant wiat  </em>
</p><p>Everyone had seemed pretty preoccupied, especially the birthday girl, so April had grabbed her things and headed out, the only thing on her mind being Donnie and the fact that she was now less than 15 minutes away from getting some action of her own. </p><p>It had been two months since they’d gotten together and April was still experiencing the occasional spike of <em>‘what the hell was I waiting for?’ </em>feelings<em>. </em>Because being with Donnie was, in a word, amazing. He had officially ruined all other dudes for her because not that she’d dated around a ton, but she knew enough to know most men aren’t like Donnie. And that had nothing to do with him being a turtle. He was attentive and caring and he made her feel like she was the absolute most important thing in the world. </p><p>And the kissing! It was a good thing Donnie seemed to love kissing her as much as she did him, because it often felt like she’d never get enough. And to be honest, it really wasn’t enough. After a couple weeks of make out city, April was ready to move to Boneville—Population: her and Donnie. Or at least get on the road to going there. </p><p>But she knew that Donnie needed to take things slow, and she wasn’t going to rush him into anything he wasn’t ready for. Even if she was ready for it. Like, <em> really </em> ready for it. </p><p>As she stumbled back to her single dorm room, she couldn’t help but entertain the thought of maybe going a little bit further with Donnie that night. Maybe if she could just make him see how good it would be. Or if she could remind him of how much he wanted her. </p><p>An ill-conceived plan began forming in her mind. She was still dressed up from the party, she looked cute, she could work with this. </p><p>A minute later she unlocked her door and shut it swiftly behind her when she noticed that Donnie was already inside waiting for her, sitting on her bed.  </p><p>“Heyyyy,” she said, swaying toward him. </p><p>He grinned and held his arms out and grabbed her by the elbows to steady her as she swanned into him. </p><p>“Hey, yourself,” he said, chuckling. “Looks like you had a good time.” </p><p>“Mmm-hmm,” April hummed as she made herself at home on his lap. “We sure did. We had some drinks, danced, wound up meeting some guys from school.” She began running a finger over the curve where his neck met his shoulder. “Mere actually wound up hooking up with one of them.” </p><p>“Wow, happy birthday to her, huh?” Donnie responded to her touch by rubbing circles over her hips with his thumbs. Seemed like a signal to get this train going, she thought. </p><p>“Yep. And it made me realize how much I was missing you tonight,” she purred, then leaned forward to kiss and suck on his neck. She felt him shiver beneath her. </p><p>“April…” </p><p>“Hmmm,” she hummed against his skin and wiggled around so she could swing an uncoordinated leg up and over his hip to straddle his lap. Her balance was off and she nearly fell backwards off of him as soon as she was seated. </p><p>Donnie caught her and helped her right herself. “Whoops,” she giggled. “Thanks.” She cupped the sides of his face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. </p><p>“Mmmph, April,” he said, gently pulling back. </p><p>“What, D?” She couldn’t imagine what might be so important and she wasn’t ready to give up on potentially getting off with Donnie tonight, so she dove back in and began kissing at his neck. </p><p>“April, we shouldn’t… not tonight,” Donnie gasped, pushing his hands lightly against her hips. </p><p>“Mmmh but I really want to, D,” she said in between kisses. She rolled her hips against him. “Don’t you want to? Don’t you want me?” She rolled her hips again and felt a little thrill wash through her when she felt his hips jerk forward just a bit beneath her. </p><p>“Oh god,” Donnie whimpered. “Come on, April, you know I do.” </p><p>A voice in her head told her to keep going. Keep pushing. Keep going for those easy ‘yes’s until it was time to go for the big yes. </p><p>She kept grinding against him and felt his hands tighten on her hips. “Don’t you like touching me, Donnie?” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Don’t you want to touch more of me?” She punctuated her question with a nip on his neck and she felt him shudder against her. </p><p>“Well, yeah, but…” </p><p>“I think you should,” she cut him off before he could argue against her. She kept moving against him, but he remained still. </p><p>“You know, I think all the time about how good your hands would feel on me,” she goaded him. “How good you would feel <em> inside </em> me.” </p><p>“Fuck… April,” Donnie ground out between clenched teeth. “We… I… </p><p>“C’mon D. We’ve waited long enough. I’m here. I’m very willing. You should just… take me.” As she spoke, she trailed a hand down his front. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but she wanted to touch something. “It could be so good...”</p><p>Donnie allowed her hand to come within a few inches of his lower plastron before picking her up and gently depositing her on the bed—several feet away from him. </p><p>She pouted and let out a whining sound. “What the hell, Donnie? Don’t you want me?” </p><p>He gave her a crooked smile. “Well, yeah, of course I do! More than you can possibly know… but, April you’re drunk.”</p><p>“No I’m not,” she protested, then let out a poorly timed hiccup. “Well, not <em> that </em> drunk. I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Donnie raised his brows. “Oh I’m sure you do. And uh, trust me, you’ve done quite a number on me already tonight. But, come on, we’re not gonna do this now.” </p><p>“Why not?” April leaned toward him and grinned. “The rest of us get along so well, I think your dick and my vagina would get along even better. How about we introduce them to each other?” </p><p>She giggled as Donnie seemed to choke on his tongue before finding his words. “Jesus, April. You know what? It’s late. How about we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning.” </p><p>April sighed dramatically and tossed her head back. She was disappointed… but admittedly she was also pretty tired. As much as she was still in the mood, sleep was also starting to sound pretty good. Fine. </p><p>“Fine. We can call it a night. But,” she said, pointing a finger at him, “you owe me an orgasm, Donatello. I came here hoping for one and, well,” she flopped back on her bed, “here I lay, tragically unfulfilled.” </p><p>Donnie turned pink. “Uh, ok, I. I will try to rectify that in the future. Noted.” </p><p>“Good,” April mumbled as she kicked her shoes off and rolled over. “G’night, D. You're the best. When we finally have sex, it’s gonna be the best.” </p><p>She heard Donnie muttering, “Uh-huh,” as she let sleep claim her. </p><hr/><p>April can practically feel her cheeks glowing scarlet as she remembers everything she did and said the night before.</p><p>“Oh god,” she groans, sitting up and covering her face with her hands. She feels her mattress dipping down beside her and knows Donnie has sat down to join her. </p><p>“How ya feeling there champ?” </p><p>She feels his large hand on her back and sighs miserably as he begins to rub it up and down. She doesn’t deserve this. Not after last night. She just wants to crawl back under her covers and hide until they’re both ready to pretend it never happened. </p><p>“Donnie,” she moans through her fingers. “I am so sorry about last night. That was so embarrassing.” </p><p>“Well, that’s certainly one of many words one might use to describe last night,” she hears him quip, and she peeks out at him to check his face for any signs he might be upset. </p><p>But he’s smiling down at her. “Guess I should have known what to expect when you texted me to come over after midnight. My first ever booty call and I was caught completely unaware,” he laughs softly, clearly trying to cheer her up. “I’m guessing you remember most of it?” </p><p>April nods and takes the glass of water he’s offering her. She takes a sip and hums, already feeling a little better. “I remember all of it, D. Sorry. I know I came on a little strong.”</p><p>“Yeah, my first booty call <em> and </em> my first lap dance, all in one night,” Donnie says, still smiling. </p><p>April thinks back to the way she was grinding in his lap and blushes anew. “Ugh, fuck me,” she moans.</p><p>“Hmm, that was pretty much the gist of it,” Donnie chuckles. </p><p>April groans once more then takes a deep breath and forces herself to look at her boyfriend. “Listen, Donnie, I appreciate you being nice about all this,” she pauses as she realizes something, then sighs. “And you really didn’t have to stay last night after… well, after all that.” </p><p>For real, she’s amazed he did. She wouldn’t have faulted him if he’d ran off into the night, eager to put some space between them the second she passed out. Plus, Donnie is now pretty much stuck in her dorm room for the day, unless he’s feeling bold enough to try to sneak home in the daylight. </p><p>But he just waves his hand. “Nah. I wanted to stay. I figured you might be in for a rough morning. I thought I’d stick around and take care of you.”</p><p>April shakes her head, then buys herself a little time by taking the pills he’s offered her and another swig of water. “Thanks. Again. And I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to push you last night. I don’t know what I was thinking.” She wrinkles her nose as she reconsiders. “Actually, I know exactly what I was thinking and I bet you did too since I was so…”</p><p>She takes a second to choose her word, and she and Donnie wind up speaking at the same time.</p><p>“Forthcoming?”  </p><p>“Horny.”</p><p>They exchange a glance and laugh. “Tomato, tomahto,” April shrugs, relieved that Donnie isn’t holding the previous night against her. </p><p>“Hey, in any event, it was pretty illuminating,” Donnie says, fidgeting with her bedspread. “I, uh, I had no idea you felt so… strongly about, uh, being with me.”</p><p>Oh no. No, no, no. Not this again. She’s too hung over to do the whole <em> ‘how can you possibly find me attractive, you can do so much better than me, just you wait, you have no idea what you’re getting into </em>’ song and dance with him. Not today. </p><p>“Well, believe it,” she says. “It was the truth. It <em>is</em> the truth.” </p><p>“In vino veritas,” Donnie mutters, sounding awed. </p><p>“Yep. And just so you know, I am ok with waiting as long as you want. I shouldn’t have tried to, to seduce you into doing more than you were ready for,” she says. “But yeah, I meant what I was saying. I want you. <em> All </em> of you. And I do think about it. A lot,” she adds.</p><p>“So whenever you’re ready. So am I. Although I really wish I could have made that clear to you without the whole, you know.” She motions toward his lap, too embarrassed to say <em> drunkenly humping you </em>. </p><p>Donnie swallows thickly and nods. “Well, I’ll admit the ‘whole,’” he mirrors her gesture, “was pretty hot. I was… you got me pretty worked up. It took a <em> lot </em> of willpower to resist you,” he chuckles awkwardly. </p><p>April can’t resist smiling. “Really?” </p><p>“Of course! My very sexy girlfriend is grinding herself against me, talking about how much she wants to have sex with me. How could I not react!?” </p><p>April shrugs. “I just thought…” </p><p>“April, you know I want you. I thought it was obvious,” Donnie says, scooting closer to her. “I just didn’t want to rush anything. It’s all new to me, and sometimes I worry that you’re going to, I don’t know, come to your senses and realize—“</p><p>“That’s not gonna happen,” April cuts him off. </p><p>“I know, I know. It’s just been… a process for me,” Donnie concludes. “But, well, knowing now how much you apparently want this, I… I think I’m ready.”</p><p>April feels her heart start to beat inside her chest. <em>Holy shit.</em> Is she somehow being rewarded for her drunken shenanigans? This doesn’t make any sense, karma-wise. But screw that if it means she’s finally going to get some. </p><p>“I don’t know about going all the way yet,” Donnie adds. “But I want to go further. With you. I want, uh, I want to feel you. And let you feel me. If that’s ok. Oh god I sound so corny.” </p><p>April quickly grabs his hand, wanting to stop him before he over thinks this. Because if she’s somehow managed to get him to this point, she does not want to backslide. </p><p>“No, you don’t,” she assures him. “You sound… that sounds good. Like, <em> really </em> good.” Her head is suddenly feeling clear and her hangover feels like it’s receding. Which is good, since it’s looking like she might have some important stuff to do today. </p><p>Like giving her boyfriend his first ever blowjob. </p><p>But she doesn’t want to frighten him off, and she definitely doesn’t want to repeat last night’s performance, so she tries to play it cool. </p><p>“Soooo, when were you thinking you might like to, you know, try that?” she asks, forcing herself to sound casual. </p><p>Donnie grins nervously and her heart practically melts at how adorable he looks. </p><p>“Um, well obviously not today. I figured you might not be feeling too well this morning,” he says tentatively. </p><p>“What? Me? I’m feeling fine!” April cuts in. “Seriously. Like, what hangover? I’m good.” She pauses and looks down at herself. “Could probably use a shower though, I’ll give ya that.” </p><p>Donnie blinks, looking a little surprised by her eagerness. “Oh! Well, uh, if you wanted to… maybe after your shower.” </p><p>April’s about ready to fling herself out of bed and take off down the hall to the communal dorm shower at lightning speed, but she forces herself to reign it in. Donnie still seems pretty nervous. </p><p>“Yeah, I would be into that. Definitely. Would you?” She squeezes his hand. </p><p>He takes a deep breath, then nods. “Yeah. Yeah I would.” He lets out a nervous, breathy laugh. “After all, I do believe I owe you an orgasm from last night. Guess I better try to pay up.” </p><p>April claps her other hand over her face again. Ugh, she was a piece of work last night. “Donnie,” she sighs, “you don’t <em> owe </em> me anything. I was just being an asshole.” </p><p>She feels him squeeze her hand back. “Nah. I kinda liked it,” he says, then pulls her closer to him and wraps his arm around her. “Hearing how much you wanted me. I barely stood a chance. Heh, the only reason I didn’t give in was because you were drunk. Now that you’re sober,” he lowers his voice, “I’m happy to try to make you come.” </p><p>April can’t help the shiver that races through her and ends in a tingling between her legs. She slowly extracts herself from Donnie’s arms and gets up. “Ok, I’m going to go take a shower,” she says, her voice a little shaky from excitement. She grabs her towel and shower caddy, then turns back toward Donnie. “And just so you’re prepared, when I get back, I don’t plan on putting any clothes on. Not for a little while. K?”</p><p>Donnie grins and nods at her, his fists gripping her sheets and betraying his nerves. </p><p>“And hey, Donnie?” she adds. “Get ready. Because I’m giving you full access. Anything you want? It’s yours for the taking.”</p><p>She smiles as his grin widens and he lets out a little sound that’s somewhere between a laugh and a kettle going off. </p><p><em>Yeah, this is gonna be one quick shower, </em>she decides as she opens her door and heads down the hall, all the while doing celebratory mental cartwheels. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Donnie. Somebody tell that guy that do or do no, there is no try when it comes to orgasms. </p><p>(I think he’s gonna do just fine.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>